Fates Secret Plan
by Beautiful77
Summary: Wolf pack royalty finds out about Nessie. Leah's fate changes when their leader imprints on her.Jake finds that he is meant to be one of the girls king and ends up getting her pregnant. Leah is scared to let herself be loved again and Jake feels stuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story on this website so please give me feedback whether good or bad, and I hope you enjoy. This story is about Leah and her finally finding some happiness. She thought fate was against her but she finds out that it was actually on her side. This is all taken two years after Breaking Dawn. But it also has to do with Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is Stephanie Meyer's characters and my story is based off her saga Twilight. I'm just putting my own flavor into it. Again I don not own anything. **

**Chapter 1**

Leah's POV

I couldn't believe I had to be here….again. At Sam's and her house. Her being Emily.

The one that stole my heart from me. We all are here to hear their "big announcement".

"Every body settle down and listen up. Me and Emily have finally set a date for the wedding. It's going to be June 1." Sam said with a smile.

Cheers exploded from everywhere but me.

"Oh my gosh Em, this is great. But June is so far away, I mean it just turned July. Why wait so long?" Kim asked.

"Well, you know what they say. When you marry in June you're a bride all your life. I mean I know I have the Imprint but…I don't know I guess I'm just being silly". "Of course you're not baby. I think it's sweet". Sam said.

Emily took a deep breath and looked at me just when I was gonna tell Jake that I was about leave.

"Leah." She whispered. "I was wondering if you would be one of my bride's maids. Remember when we were little, we said we'd be each others wedding?" She said with a sad smile.

Every body just looked at me. So I took a slightly deep breathe and said very calmly.

"No." I looked at Jacob and said. "I'm going home" But before I could get even two steps to the door. Sam decided to open up his mouth.

"Leah, we would really love it if you would be in the wedding. We miss having you in our lives."

"No." I said again and went to walk away. But then Paul decided to speak up.

"Leah just because you are a huge female dog doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Shut up Paul, you don't know anything about this situation so just drop it."

"I know you can't be happy for anyone. You're not the only one who hurts when you act like some harpie. Sam and Emily just wanna be happy, it's not like they set out to hurt you. You can't even be happy for your own mom marrying Charlie and finally being happy."

I began to shake slightly.

"You know what Paul, no I can't be happy for any one of them. I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I am the bad person. I had to walk in on my cousin and boyfriend sleeping together in my bedroom when I got back from the store getting her some headache medicine. You remember Emily, it was the same night that she first came in."

Emily and Sam's face both looked like….I can't even give one word for it. Shocked, pained embarrassed, humiliated.

"But I acted like the bigger woman and just kicked them both out. When really I should have been the one to give Emily those scars and I should have castrated Sam."

Every body just stared back and forth between me and them with shocked looks on their faces.

"Leah you didn't have to tell that". My mother said with a sad voice.

"And you mother. How do you think I felt when I saw my dead father's best friend entangled in my mother arms in the very same bedroom that my father used to sleep in and all on the day he died a few years ago?"

She could only stare at me with a hurt and guilty expression on her face.

"So no Paul. I can't be happy for any of them. But thank you all for your love, and support, and you're understanding of me and my perspective on the entire situation. What a great "family" unit this is."

I then turned and ran out the house leaving every body stunned.

I went to my place that only Jacob knew about and waited, knowing that he would be there in 3…2…1.

"Leah". He said in his deep voice. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? We're supposed to be friends. Close friends."

He got ready to go on his rant and chew my head off but stopped when he didn't hear me yelling back at him. I looked turned and looked up at him mouth shaking downward at the corners and tears silently falling. He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, and rubbed my back.

"I-I don't know what to do Jacob, I-I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. Like my entire world is finally collapsing and I don't know if I am going to survive it this time." I cried out between sobs. He grasped my face in both hands looked me in my eyes and said,

"Leah if your world comes crashing down. Then so does mine. Because you are the only thing, keeping me sane right now. And I know for a fact that you wouldn't purposely hurt me. Not since we became friends at least." I smiled and he chuckled.

"You are going to get your happily ever after Leah. I feel it."

Then he hugged me and rocked me to sleep. When I woke up I was at his house in his sister's old room.

I went home and finished the last of my packing. I was moving out into one of the apartment buildings they built just outside of the rez. Mom walked in with Charlie and Seth. Mom spoke first.

"Leah where have you been? We've been sick with worry."

"I'm fine, mom as you can see. Don't worry I was in good hands."

"What are theses bags for sis?" Seth asked

"I'm moving out."

Charlie looked relieved at this. I couldn't really blame him. I was purposely making his life hell.

"What? Leah you can't go, you don't have the proper finances, or-"

I cut her off.

"I have more then enough trust me. I 'm set till the day I die. When Grandma not your mother found out you got remarried to a pale face she left me all of his inheritance, my own, and the rest to Seth." I told her while walking back and forth and packing the last bit up.

She began to cry and left the room. Charlie went after her. I didn't mean to make her cry but this was one of those things that I had to do. I had to start making my own happiness.

"B-but Leah what about me. I won't ever see you again." Seth said with a distraught look on his face.

"Seth you can come visit me anytime you want. I have two extra bedrooms so you can stay over sometimes if mom says it ok." I smiled at him and hugged him. "I have to go now. I'll be in touch".

I got my stuff downstairs and my friend Stacy was there. She helped me get my stuff in the car and everything set up in my new house. When I got ready to sit down Seth came busting in my door. I now wished I didn't tell him where I was moving.

"Leah, come quick!" He said and the just ran out again. With him being sent over by our Alpha I had no choice but to follow him. We ran all the way to the Cullen's. When we got there, Jacob and all of the Cullen's were there. But there were also two other women with red brown skin and dressed in beautiful gowns that looked like something that the chick elves from the Lord of the Rings wore. One had thick straight black hair that came pass her behind, and the other had curly read hair that reached her behind, which oddly enough worked for her considering her skin color.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Who are you and what do you want?"

They didn't answer. And then all of a sudden seven wolves three times our size came pounding out of the forest it all happened so fast that none of us phased. But just as we were about to, they all phased into humans. They all looked to be about 7 feet tall and taller, all had eight packs and all were extremely sexy. Even Alice and Rose staring a little too hard. And then another woman came out. She was gorgeous. She had the body all girls dreamed of, a coca cola bottle shape. She had natural blondish brown hair and reddish brown skin and….and she and Jacob were staring at each other like they were both from different planets and seeing another being just like them for the first time.

Suddenly I started growling. Not because of her and Jacob, but because it felt like there was something inside of me trying to get out. And then I realized it was my wolf, clawing at me to phase and attack. And then that's when I found out the reason for it. Well at least I think. Another growl ripped through the air. A male wolf growl. A dominate growl. And then the most gorgeous, most sexy man I have ever seen came slowly walking out through the trees. And he was looking at me like I was a meal. Like I was his for the taking. And while I was intrigued and slightly yearning to go to him and submit myself, my wolf had an entirely different plan. He suddenly stopped walking and just grinned. Before I could stop myself I phased and lunged at him. He stayed in his human form and when I made contact with him he grabbed me, firmly yet gently and threw us both down the hill and….

So? What do you guys think? I would appreciate some constructive criticism and positive feedback. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is Stephanie Meyer's characters and my story is based off her saga Twilight. I'm just putting my own flavor into it. Again I do not own anything. **

**Flash Back**

Suddenly I started growling. Not because of her and Jacob, but because it felt like there was something inside of me trying to get out. And then I realized it was my wolf, clawing at me to phase and attack. And then that's when I found out the reason for it. Well at least I think. Another growl ripped through the air. A male wolf growl. A dominate growl. And then the most gorgeous, most sexy man I have ever seen came slowly walking out through the trees. And he was looking at me like I was a meal. Like I was his for the taking. And while I was intrigued and slightly yearning to go to him and submit myself, my wolf had an entirely different plan. He suddenly stopped walking and just grinned. Before I could stop myself I phased and lunged at him. He stayed in his human form and when I made contact with him he grabbed me, firmly yet gently and threw us both down the hill and….

Jacob's POV

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Something inside told me to just take her. Right where she stood. No she's too graceful for that. To feminine, to classy. The first time I take her will be more passionate, more thought out, more romantic. And then I'll take her like the wolf inside me wants to. Wait a minute I have Nessie. I'm not supposed to be talking about her like this. But she's so beautiful. Just then Sam and his pack came out of the woods. They were already inhuman form.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked.

My girl spoke. "I am Kira. These are my sisters Mya and Kiara. And these are my brothers; Aaron, Gabriel, Christian, Eric, Derik, and Tristan."

She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"What about the one that flew off the hill with my sister?"

"That is Michael"

"What do you all want? Why are you here?"

They all looked at Nessie. Oh great they want to kill her too?

Just then Leah and this Michael guy came back. Michael was leading Leah by the hand. Leah looked a little shakin up. But in a good way. There was no scowl on her face. But her body had changed. Her chest was bigger, her hips wider, and she grew a couple of inches, but her head only came to about where his pecks and abs met. He had a huge bite mark on his side. Crazy old Leah must have bit him.

"Aaron, bring me Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Now" In a commanding voice

Aaron flashed away and then came back just as quickly as he left. With all three of them.

"I thought we made an agreement Aro. You made it where your kind can't have children. And we would let the vampire race live. What is this? We already let that Nahme boy or whatever his name is live. You were supposed to make sure he was never even found by others. Yes, we knew about the meeting you all had in order to let this, this, abomination live."

"My child is not an abomination." Bella said angrily.

"We knew about her the minute she was conceived." He said as if she wasn't even there.

"I've got a good mind to kill you three these vamps and all the other ones who had a hand in this."

"No please. Michael the girl as you know is half human and…" Aro said looking very scared but Michael cut him off.

"I know what she is. She was supposed to be killed. Now I have to do it."

"You won't touch her!" Bella said taking Nessie. All the Cullen's got ready to fight. The visitors just laughed and before any of us knew it Nessie was in the girl Kiara's hands.

"Pease sweetie, you are absolutely no match for us. And if any of you move I'll kill her, we were thinking of letting you all talk to plead for us not to. But if you try moving it's just gonna piss me off and I'll kill her." Kiara said in I'm not b.s.-ing kind of way.

Sam's pack looked like they didn't care if she dies. They don't want her alive in the first place. Sam was looking at Michael's arm which was now around Leah's waist. The Cullen's were looking at me expecting me to say something. But I was too busy looking at Kira.

Leah's POV

Michael looked at me then and said "Baby, you've been here, around it. What do you think should be done about it?"

Great he's gonna ask me this. I barely even know the man, and yet he's treating me like we've been together for, for, well forever! He's making my heart race, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. And he actually cares about what I have to say. I freakin hate the Cullen's. And all of them were staring at me, like I was supposed to help them or something. But I can't let the little girl die just because of that hate for them. She does, unlike them have a heartbeat.

"Well…um besides the fact that she's a hybrid. Why do you all want her dead so much?"

"Well my new queen..." Christian said with a smirk in Michael's direction, who in turn just gave him a lopsided grin and then grinned down at me before he licked his very, very, very, sexy lips and tightened his grip on my waist.

"About let's say oh 400 years ago, there was a hybrid that was created. We let him live. When he turned 13 he went on a killing spree. So we had to kill him. Well I killed him, you know cause I'm the baddest." He said putting his hand on his chest. His brothers snorted and his sisters just rolled their eyes. I wonder if the girls will like me. When we first walked up they smiled like they were happy for Michael.

Then Gabriel said, "And then 30 years later another was born. By a male vamp and a human chick. They begged us to not kill her and swore she would be different. So we decided we would let her live. And for a while she was fine. Then when she turned 10 she went on a killing spree. Even after we trained her to only eat animal blood, and she quite liked human food. Her parents said they would do it. But in the end they couldn't. She ended up eating her mother. Not draining her of her blood but she ate her. And when she drained her father, she went on a vamp killing spree. Since she was killing vamps from that point we were just going to let them deal with her. But she ended up being stronger than all of them. So we had to step in and kill her. 200 years ago another was born he did the same only with regular wolves like you all. Well not you any more Leah. Your one of us." I didn't even look shocked. I already knew and was happy with it. Everybody else look shocked. The Cullen's looked hopeful; Jacob was still staring at Kira who was also staring at him. Sam looked pissed. Seth looked happy for me but also skeptical. And the other boys looked shocked and kind of upset. Why were they upset? I was about to ask them when Gabriel spoke again.

"Then Nah…Nah whatever his name is, was born and he was the **only** exception."

"Then why can't she be an exception?" I asked.

"Because we put something in him that made him dislike human and vampire blood. And we are not doing for her." Michael said.

"Well, what was it?"

"I'll tell you later baby."

"So, new queen bee. What's your decision to be?" Derik said.

"Well..."

What do you all think? The next one will be more interesting I promise. Please comment. Thanks. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Characters for story not from book

Names for characters in story

Kira- 17 year's old, coca bottle shape, natural blondish brown hair, reddish brown skin, pouty lips. Unpredictable, smart in medicine, smart in cars, smart in technology. Has the ability to sway people's thoughts, make them think things, and read people's minds but doesn't really do it.

Mya- 18 year's old, Eric's, and Derik's twin (triplets)curvy, straight black hair that comes past her behind, reddish brown skin, plump lips. Unpredictable. Smart in technology.

Kiara- 19 year's old, curvy, curly red hair that comes past her behind, reddish brown skin, full lips. Unpredictable. Smart in the mouth, and is on the mean side. Very persuasive.

Michael- 22 year's old, King of all Kings, quiet, dominating, possessive, menacing, provocative (sensuously), intelligent, wise. Has to manage the peace between his kingdoms and others.

Aaron- 20 year's old, King, outspoken, rude, possessive, smart, loyal, really a big sweetheart. Good at making weapons and bombs and explosives.

Gabriel- 19 year's old, Kiara's twin, King, caring, possessive, dangerous when messed with, faithful. Good with guns and weapons.

Christian- 17 year's old, Kira's twin, King, smart, quick in the mouth, possessive, funny, very persuasive, good negotiator.

Eric- 18 year's old, Derik and Mya's twin (triplets), King, quiet, smart, gentleman, possessive, smart in medicine.

Derik-18 year's old, Mya and Eric's twin (triplets), King, loud, smart, possessive, charming, smart in cars.

Tristan- 16 year's old, King, baby of family, smart, smart in technology,


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the third chapter 3. I know it's been a while. I was busy with school. Now I'm busy with Work. I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking of making every other chapter Leah, Jacob, Leah, Jacob etc. Look up unfamiliar characters in characters section.**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback**

Then Gabriel said, "And then 30 years later another was born. By a male vamp and a human chick. They begged us to not kill her and swore she would be different. So we decided we would let her live. And for a while she was fine. Then when she turned 10 she went on a killing spree. Even after we trained her to only eat animal blood, and she quite liked human food. Her parents said they would do it. But in the end they couldn't. She ended up eating her mother. Not draining her of her blood but she ate her. And when she drained her father, she went on a vamp killing spree. Since she was killing vamps from that point we were just going to let them deal with her. But she ended up being stronger than all of them. So we had to step in and kill her. 200 years ago another was born he did the same only with regular wolves like you all. Well not you any more Leah. Your one of us." I didn't even look shocked. I already knew and was happy with it. Everybody else look shocked. The Cullen's looked hopeful; Jacob was still staring at Kira who was also staring at him. Sam looked pissed. Seth looked happy for me but also skeptical. And the other boys looked shocked and kind of upset. Why were they upset? I was about to ask them when Gabriel spoke again.

"Then Nah…Nah whatever his name is, was born and he was the **only** exception."

"Then why can't she be an exception?" I asked.

"Because we put something in him that made him dislike human and vampire blood. And we are not doing for her." Michael said.

"Well, what was it?"

"I'll tell you later baby."

"So, new queen bee. What's your decision to be?" Derik said.

"Well..."

Leah POV

"Well….maybe you could just see how it goes, I-I m-mean um…she's innocent….right?" I said looking around at them.

"Get that frog out of your throat. You're _my _woman now. When you speak, you speak with authority. Do you understand me?" Michael leaned down and whispered in my ear gentley nipping it. Making me inhale his scent, which smelled of expensive cologne and the freshest part of the forest. My wolf howled and panted like she was going into heat when she heard his dominate and commanding voice and words.

The boys seemed unmoved by my words; the girls seemed to ponder it. Then I realized something. I'm the alpha female. Second in command to Michael. They wouldn't respect me until I demanded it. So I let my wolf out just for a minute and she was all too eager to show herself.

"Ok, listen, I don't care what you all want right now. I have seen one that was able to survive through this. I don't know what you all put in him, but it worked, you can tell me what it was later, but I can't just let you kill her….at least not without me knowing for sure if she's a real threat. I hate her family, ok, believe me I do, specially her parents, they piss me off. All this bull happened because of Bella's selfishness. She put Jacob through so much crap. I don't even think she realizes that innocent lives and blood were spilled because of her sick want to be a leech. And Edward is just as dumb…always looking like he took a crap in his pants. But, as I said the child is innocent. So until we discuss this further, she lives for now." Then since I kinda felt bad for raising my voice a bit, I tried to smooth it out some. "I don't mean to be mean, ok? I love you all and I barely even know you, but what if you had a daughter and they tried to kill her? You would want them to at least think some more on it. Wouldn't you?"

They all smiled and looked at me. "Yup she's definitely our alpha female, already she cares for us like we're her children." Eric said shaking his head the cutest smile I think I've ever seen.

"Yeah she does, but I'm a grown assssss…behind man. You're not gonna be tellin me what to do ok?" Said Christian. And everybody laughed. Mainly because he changed his curse word around when I cocked my head at him for it.

Mya laughed and said "Well, if Leah says we wait then we wait….I'm hungry. Leah, can you make me something to eat please?"

"Me too"

"Yeah me too"

"What about me?"

A whole line of hungry people asked for food. The Cullens looked happy and confused as did the rest of the gang from LaPush. They didn't know that I could cook. I pretty much kept it to myself seeing as how I didn't want to look like I was imitating Emily.

"Yes" I said with a chuckle, "I'll fix you all something to eat. Seth, Jacob, are you coming?"

"Yes!" shouted Jacob looking at Kira. She just blushed and smiled and looked down. Jacob moved his head trying to catch her eye.

"Uh… yeah, I guess" Seth said rubbing the back of his neck.

Derik wrapped his arm around Seth as everybody began to walk toward the direction of my apartment_….(hmmm, how are they all gonna fit?) _"Don't worry Seth this is all gonna work out. Leah's like our mother now and you're like our brother. And as our brother you can't remain a virgin. I can tell by the way your walkin that your soldiers haven't been shot into a nice hot and tight-"

"Michael! Do not put that in his head right now. He's only a teen!" I yelled.

"So? He's practically a full grown man. Does he look like your average teen Mama?...I don't think so, plus, you and Michael are about to tear your bedroom up."

My face grew hot. Michael tightened his arm around my waist. "Oh yes. By the time I'm done with you baby, you're not even gonna know your own name or remember how to walk." As he spoke he slid his hand down to my butt and rubbed it before he smacked it….hard making me moan and sigh in anticipation. I was glad my brother was way up front joking around and getting to know his new brothers and sisters. Which compelled me to say.

"Not while any of the boys and girls are in the house." I told him firmly and with a stern but lust filled gaze….Even though I know that all he had to do was give a sharp growl that said "get in the bed now and let own you woman" while grinding his very impressive anatomy into me, and my wolf, being the little slut she is, would have me on the bed with my legs spread wide waiting for him.

He moved behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fitted my bottom into his…very big friend and began walking me forward. He leaned down and growled in my ear. "Then we'll have to send them all on some very long errand."

"Just how long would that take them?" I asked while giggling. _(Hmmm I haven't giggled in a long time…and it feels grrrreat!)_

"One that requires them to be gone from the time they get done eating until dinner time tomorrow night" he replied laughing while kissing my neck and swaying us back and forth while walking us forward. I wrapped my arms around his and smiled.

Look out world. Leah Clearwater is back. And this time…..she's not taking anything laying down easy….well…except for Michael that is…

**I really wanna have Lemons for them both but I'm not good at that sort of thing. So if there is any body that would like to help me out with that I would sure grateful and most definitely give you the recognition for it. Otherwise I'd have to skip over those parts which would completely suck b/c I love a good lemon myself lol. Anyway I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks guys. **


End file.
